bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Luppi Antenor
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} was the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army,Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 15 having temporarily replaced Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before his death at the latter's hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 16-17 He was later resurrected by Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 17 Appearance Luppi is a male Arrancar with youthful, but effeminate, features. He possesses short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask, which consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12 His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. However, the location of his Hollow hole is unknown. Luppi wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. Luppi's shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Luppi finishes his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.Bleach manga; Volume 26 Personality Luppi is rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud (i.e. 4-on-8).Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 13 In battle, Luppi is unsatisfied with fighting opponents that pose no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi also likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He is easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He is a bit lewd, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He is clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain that he'd be back to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, are on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 2 Though in an omake, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay.Bleach anime; Episode 139, Arrancar Encyclopedia Plot Arrancar arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen,Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 11 Luppi is appointed as the Sexta Espada, replacing the aforementioned Arrancar. Luppi is present when Aizen transforms Wonderweiss Margela with the HōgyokuBleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 12-13 and later leads an attack on the Human World. He is joined by Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss. After arriving in the Human World via a Garganta, Grimmjow leaves in search of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tries to stop him, but Luppi tells him that Grimmjow is no longer an Espada and it does not matter. The group then engage in battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 8-16 Luppi fights with Yumichika and easily gains the upper hand. After Ikkaku refuses his invitation to help Yumichika, Luppi tells Yammy that he would rather fight all four at once''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 231, pages 17-18 and releases his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya charges at him in a bid to stop the Arrancar from releasing, but is unable to do so, instead being attacked by one of Luppi's tentacles, which Hitsugaya blocks. After complimenting Hitsugaya's strength, he attacks the captain with all of his tentacles and sends him plummeting to the ground. After commenting that 4 against 1 is better, he corrects himself, saying that he should have said 4 against 8.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 3-13 Luppi then continues to fight Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku, overwhelming the Shinigami and capturing them with his tentacles. As he threatens to punch holes into Rangiku's body, Kisuke Urahara severs the tip of his tentacle, preventing Luppi's attack and freeing Rangiku. Unfazed, Luppi asks Kisuke who he is. After introducing himself, Kisuke is attacked by Wonderweiss''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 233, pages 5-15 and Luppi returns his attention to the other Shinigami, quickly recapturing Rangiku. He calls Rangiku pathetic for being recaptured so quickly. Rangiku tells him that he talks too much and that guys who talk too much gross her out. Luppi reminds her that she is being help captive and threatens to skewer her. However, his tentacles are frozen by Tōshirō, who criticizes the Espada for not following through on his earlier attack. Tōshirō uses his Bankai's ability, Sennen Hyōrō, to encase Luppi in ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 14-19 Shortly afterwards, Luppi is saved by a Negación, which shatters the ice. As Luppi moves towards a Garganta, he threatens to decapitate Hitsugaya the next time they meet. kills Luppi to regain his rank.]] Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more than a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orihime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi claims that it is impossible because Kaname Tōsen turned his arm into ashes. He then tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, threatening to kill her if she is unsuccessful and calling her power fake. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. After Aizen explains her power, Grimmjow asks Orihime to restore his Espada tattoo. He then quickly disposes of Luppi by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 10-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During the second Wandenreich invasion, a resurrected Luppi is brought out by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to fight against Sternritter "Z", Giselle Gewelle, and the Shinigami zombie army she has amassed.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 16 When Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Cirucci Sanderwicci point out how they were told they could fight Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida respectively, Luppi tells them to think about those things later, only for an annoyed Mayuri to deliver an electric shock to their brains while telling them to stop talking, with Luppi noting he has barely spoken so far. When Giselle asks Mayuri if he believes he can win with only four zombies, Luppi and the others angrily proclaim there is no way they could lose against the Shinigami before rushing forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 7-11 As they begin slaughtering the Shinigami, Luppi notices Dordoni is avoiding contact with the blood of the Shinigami and tells him to not worry, for Ikkaku was hit by Bambietta's blood and nothing happened to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 14 When even more zombified high-ranking Shinigami arrive, the Arrancar attack them, with Luppi taking on Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, page 6 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the former sexta Espada, Luppi possesses a great amount of Reiryoku. In addition, he is capable of easily fending off three lieutenant-level Shinigami and a captain during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 1 & 3 Zanpakutō : When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver tsuba, pink sheathe and matching colored hilt. He wears his Zanpakutō on his left side, just under his arm, in a little compartment within his shirt. , Trepadora.]] *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Luppi gains eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Luppi can use his tentacles to attack and bind his opponents from a distance. :* : Luppi thrusts one of his tentacles toward an opponent at high speeds and with considerable force.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 5-7 :* : Luppi attacks a target with all of his tentacles from multiple angles, crushing the target with brute force.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 9-10 :* : Luppi spins his tentacles around like a propeller, attacking multiple foes at once with fast, whip-like attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 5-6 :* : Luppi's tentacles grow sharp spikes at the ends in order to inflict additional damage upon an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 11 Appearances in Other Media Censorship *While Luppi was battling Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 3 Shinigami weren't as injured by his attacks in the anime''Bleach'' anime; Episode 139, as they were the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 7 Trivia *In his manga debut, Luppi's Hollow mask possessed more teeth than what is later shown in his subsequent appearances. Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya after being saved by Negación) "How unfortunate for you captain. You don't get to kill me. Don't forget my face because the next time we meet, I'll twist off that tiny head of yours and crush it!" References Navigation de:Luppi Antenor es:Luppi Antenor fr:Luppi Antenor he:לופי אנטור ru:Люппи Антенор Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Deceased